How the mighty fall
by segumisama
Summary: Inuyasha despses his brother, half brother, Sesshomaru. But when the gang finds sesshomaru near death, what will they do?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, man, i dont think this is probably one of the not-so-good ffs out there but meh. i know it sucks but if you wanna review, even if its only to flame meh, then go ahead.

Disclamer: i dont own inuyasha or his cut fluffy ears

**how the mighty fall**

Inuyasha yawned and leaned up against a tree lazily. Kagome was boiling a pot of water for some ramen, Sango was polishing her boomerang and Miroku was recouping after another slap to the cheek. They had just eliminated another demon and they all felt that they needed a rest. Inuyasha was content to rest against the tree until his ramen was done but he caught a whiff of a certain scent. His eyes immediately snapped open and his hand went to the hilt of tessaiga. Sango, miroku and kagome had noticed the sudden change in him and they grew tense. "What is it inuyasha?" Miroku spoke.

"Sesshomaru" Inuyasha spit out between gritted teeth. Then, his golden orbs widened in confusion. He blinked. "Huh?" is friends looked at him in confusion. "It's the scent of blood. And…fear" Inuyasha said. Kagome jumped up and quickly packed up her things. "Let's go, if Sesshomaru is afraid then we have a good reason to be too." Kagome said in a determined tone as kilala transformed. "Keh, what makes you think that because he's scared means that we have to be?"

"Because Sesshomarus a proud demon, he wouldn't show fear if his life depended on it." Kagome replied in a worried tone. "I agree with kagome inuyasha, we should go investigate" sango said while she and miroku climbed up on kilala. "Oh alright." They took off.

The scent of blood had been growing steadily stronger. Strong enough so that even Shippo, with his untrained abilities could smell it. Inuyasha landed in a clearing and the sight that met them was horrific. In the clearing stood two inuyoukai in there true forms. One of them was very easily recognized, as sesshomaru, the other with its jet-black coat, was unknown.

Sesshomarus silvery fur was matted with blood and he was cowering, yes the lord of the western lands _cowering_, in a corner while the other inuyoukai advanced upon him. Sesshomaru was a great deal smaller than this new dog demon.

And its feral black eyes gleamed with bloodlust. As inuyasha and the other quickly realized, sesshomaru was at a very great disadvantage. Not only the size, but also the missing of his left foreleg put him off balance and unable to run properly. Sesshomaru stood tall and proud. Preparing to attack the black demon that stood before him. He opened his jaws and growled at the black inuyoukai.

It returned the challenge, much louder. "He's going to be killed" sango voiced the thoughts of her companions. Inuyasha snorted. "Hey Sesshomaru!" His brother looked at him, but at the wrong moment. At the second, that sesshomaru had his head turned, the dog demon attacked. He lunged at sesshomaru and bit him on the neck, they both fell over and sesshomaru whimpered pitifully. The black youkai stood up. Sesshomaru tried and failed to get to his legs, eyes closing in defeat. The black inuyaoukai threw back its head and howled his victory over sesshomaru throughout Japan.

Then, in a whirlwind of black light, disappeared. Inuyasha cautiously stepped closer to the fallen demon. "Sesshomaru?" but the once proud demon did not stir. Inuyasha gulped. 'He is dying…my brother is dying…..' he thought while placing his clawed hand on sesshomarus muzzle. His heartbeat was fading.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. No way was she going to let sesshomaru die when there was a hope that e would aid in the killing of Naraku. "Sesshomaru? Can you hear me? I need you to change back so I can tend to your wounds." Kagome said while coming closer. Inuyasha thought about warning her away but he did not think that sesshomaru was in the position to be harming his friends. Though the inuyoukai gave no indication he heard, there was a flash of light and Inuyasha's older brother now lay on the ground covered in deep gashes. "Inuyasha? Can you help me carry him back to the campsite?" kagome asked hopefully. Inuyasha almost crossed his arms and told her to do it herself but that hopeful look in her eyes was too much for him and he picked up the person he would have easily killed on sight only an hour ago.

**end of first chap.**

so, what do you guys think? should i continue? i wanna know! plz review -puppydog eyes- pweeze?

also i wanted to say that winterzforgoten and drake220s storys are THE BEST EVER!(i wondder if they mind me doing that...)

ah well, there really good. anyway,

sayonnara for now!

-segumisama


	2. Chapter 2

hmm nuthin to say but disclamer here!

Disclamer: i dont own inuyasha but if i did oh if i did...

Inuyasha carefully laid his elder brother on the ground while kagome took out her first aid kit. Sango and miroku were starting a fire while Shippo and kirara searched for wood that they could burn.

Inuyasha took off sesshomarus haori and kagome gasped. His chest was littered with deep cuts and bruises. She immediately applied hydrogen peroxide to the cuts and winced as it bubbled, trying to rid the open cuts of bacteria. Sang and miroku came over. Miroku's eyes widened while sango put her hand to her mouth. Never had the seen someone so damaged before…

"Kagome, you missed that one, up there by his moon." Inuyasha said softly and Kagome applied medicine too it. They flipped him over and the state of his back earned a sharp intake of breath from both of them, it wasn't the new wounds but the old one that surprised them.

There was a huge knotted ropy scar that stretched from sesshomarus left shoulder to his right hip. "How did he get this?" kagome wondered, while tracing it with her fingers. Inuyasha snorted, "It doesn't matter the idiot probably got into a fight with a human" Kagome glared at him "this is hardly the time to be joking Inuyasha!" she yelled at him.

He just snorted and jumped into the tree he had been resting in earlier.

eh-heh sry its so short but, i wanna know, how many of you want this too be a sess/kag fic and how many want it too be a nonromantic fic?

i got a couple fo reviews saying i should do a sess/kag fic but ive never tried a romantic fic before... ah well, review plz and tell meh what you think!

thanks to my reviewers and i must say, a good review keeps the author happy!

sayonnara for now!

-segumisama


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: rumiko takahashi is such a lucky person...she owns inu not me...

Kagome bit her lip worriedly. It had been two days since they found Sesshomaru fighting with the black inuyoukai and he still had yet to wake.

"Inuyasha" kagome said inuyasha opened his eyes and jumped down from the tree he had been resting in "huh?"

"I was wondering if...Mabe you could go and get totousai for me?" kagome said. Inuyasha snorted. "There's no way in hell am I going to leave you here all alone with my bastard of a brother" Kagomes face fell.

"We could go and get him for you kagome" miroku volunteered. "Keh, and how are you supposed to know the way?" inuyasha said crossing his arms. "Kilala remembers the way, don't you kilala?" sango said as the fire cat jumped into her arms and mewed happily.

Inuyasha snorted, "Why do you need totousai in the first place, kagome?" he said. "Well, for one I wanted to ask him about that demon that was battling sesshomaru and I also wanted to ask him about that scar on sesshomarus back."

"Why are you so concerned about Sesshomaru anyway huh kagome?" inuyasha said sticking his face into kagomes. "Because if you haven't noticed" kagome said, seething with anger, "he's near death AND THE ONLY ONES WHO CAN EVEN PUT A SCRATCH ON HIM IS YOU AND NARAKU INUYASHA!" kagome yelled.

Inuyasha jumped back, blinking rapidly. "Keh, I could kill the bastared right now if you'd let me." He said with his arms crossed. Kagome was about to reply but Inuyasha's ears were saved because miroku and sango cut in. "were leaving you two." Sango called, as she and miroku jumped on kilala. Inuyasha keh'ed and jumped into his tree while kagome bid them farewell.

Kagome sighed as she changed Sesshomarus bandages. Then, her eyes widened. "Inuyasha, come over here!" he complied. "What is it now, wench?" she pointed to the cut or rather, where there used to be a cut, on Sesshomarus forehead.

"Keh. What did you think? He's a youkai." Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah but, usually it would take awhile for your cut to heal…" kagome trailed off. Inuyasha snorted again. "Yeah, I'm only a half-demon remember?" he leaped back into the tree.

The sky darkened rapidly. Kagome was staring into the fire while inuyasha was up in the tree that he had marked as 'his'. Then, they both jumped, hearing a twig snapping and some rustling in the bushes. Inuyasha immediately leapt down and drew tessaiga. "Who's there?" he called out. He sniffed the air and lowered tessaiga slightly. "Huh?" kagome looked at him questioningly. "That's, Sesshomarus scent but..." inuyasha looked to the bushes again. Then, a two-headed dragon stepped out with a little girl sleeping on its back. Kagome sighed with relief.

They were Sesshomarus companions. Inuyasha snorted as he put tessaiga away. The dragon went towards Sesshomaru. The right head nosed its master while the left looked at them.

"Its alright, were trying to help him." Kagome said. The heads then sat down, curling their body against Sesshomarus, careful not to wake the girl on their back. Inuyasha snorted and leapt back into his tree, determining no threat from the dragons.

------------------------------------------------------

ok, sorry for the short chapter, i tried to make it longer, really i did! but i also wanted to end it here cuz well youl see

as for the demon that Sess was battling, well get to that later in the story. thanks for the ideas and reviews -huggles reviewers-

and as one of my reviewers suggested, (inukagfreak to be presicse) ima make this a romance fic. you see the pairing soon.

sayonarra for now!

-segumisama


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. I almost deleted this story but i decided not to. if i dont get any reviews then ill only work on it if i remember it, am bored or have nothing to do. (and i have a lot to do between my upcoming band concert, school and my Asshole of a brother bugging me) If i get reviews then that might help me remember...

* * *

Kagome woke up blinking she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked over at sesshomaru and Rin. Sometime in the course of the night, Rin had slipped off ah-uns back and was now curled up against sesshomaru. Kagome looked around, as she could not see inuyasha. She frowned, remembering that he would never leave her alone with his 'bastard of a brother'. Just as she thought this, inuyasha nearly scared her out of her wits by jumping down from his perch in a tree. She jerked back and yelled, "Sit boy!" and a resounding crash echoed through the camp. A muffled curse came from the indent from the ground. "What the hell did you do that for?!" yelled very angry hanyou. "Inuyasha! Stop shouting you might wake them up!" However, even as she said this, Rin woke up. Rubbing her eyes and giving them a bright smile, which just as quickly turned into a frown as she looked at sesshomaru.

"Arigouto Lady Kagome, Inuyasha-Sama." She said. "Huh?" they were both taken off guard. "For helping Master Sesshomaru." Kagome smiled, "it was nothing, and we wouldn't have just left him there."

"We would have if I had my way" inuyasha grumbled, but no one paid attention to him. Rin got up, stretched, smiled brilliantly once more, and went off to go pick flowers. "That kid is weird." Inuyasha said as they watched her skip and hum. "Inuyasha! Don't say mean things about people behind there backs!" kagome scolded. She sent Inuyasha off to get water with much complaining on his part

"What if sesshomaru wakes up and kills you?"

"Inuyasha, if he was just waking up after being in a coma for the last few days, then that would be the farthest thing from his mind"

"So what! I'm not leaving you here alone!"

"Rins here you baka! You actually think hed maul me while she is here? Besides, we've been helping him, he should be thankful."

"Keh. He's never thankful." But after this, inuyasha knew he had lost and went to go get water.

Later that day, Rin was beside Sesshomaru when he woke up. Rin was humming to herself she did not notice that he had woken up until he ventured out a quiet: "Rin?" that got her attention immediately. "Hai, Master Sesshomaru?"

"Where are we?"

"In Lady Kagomes and Inuyasha-samas camp." Sesshomaru winced as Inuyasha scent bombarded his nose. He tried to sit up, but hissed through clenched teeth at the pain. "you shouldn't be moving" Kagome said, after she came near them with new bandages. "I don't take orders from a lowly ningen"

Kagome clenched her teeth in rage and it was all she could do from yelling at him. "Yes, I know but if you move then you will open up your cuts" Sesshomaru smirked as he ordered Rin to get Tensaiga, which was strapped to Ah-Uhs pack. As soon as Sesshomaru touched it, the sword went wild, glowing with a blue light and pulsing. Kagome blinked as smaller cuts healed immediately, while the larger ones stopped bleeding.

Then, just as soon as it happened, the sword stopped. The blue light faded and it lay at its master's side as if nothing had happened. Inuyasha leapt down from hi tree, where he had been in a light doze. "What just happened?" he wondered.

Sesshomaru refrained from rolling his eyes. "The Tensaiga is a sword of healing, Inuyasha" Kagome put the bandages back in her backpack and gave him a haori top and some hakama pants. "Your outer hakama and haori had been encased with youkai poisoning," she explained. Sesshomaru took the clothes and stood up, wearing only his under hakama pants. "Im going to go and take a bath. Inuyasha, you are going to take one after me."

"Huh? Why me?"

"Kagome, how often does Inuyasha bathe?" sesshomaru asked.

"uhm, about once a week." Sesshomaru winced. "You are _defiantly_ taking a bath after me."

"you cant just order me around like that!" Inuyasha yelled in outrage.

"I can always force you into the lake, strip you down and hold you under, If that's what you want."

"keh. Id like to see you trey, fluffy."

"I have to go- wait. _What_ did you just call me?" Inuyasha smirked. "Fluffums" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and lunged at inuyasha but, seeing as sesshomaru had a splitting headache and was weak still, inuyasha beat him. Holding his brother at arms length, inuyasha said "keh. As if you could hold me down in your state, fluffy." Sesshomaru bared his teeth at Inuyasha and snarled. Flicking his wrist out, he called upon his Light-whip, it shot out and flicked his younger brother on the nose. Inuyasha yelped in spite of himself as his sensitive nose seared with pain. Sesshomaru sauntered off towards the direction of the hot springs. "look after Rin." He called behind his back, then, he was gone.

* * *

Yeah yeah, not that good but if you could just ress one button then id be happy. if youve been on for awhile, then you know what button im taling about. PLEASE? 


	5. Chapter 5

Lucky you, i dont have anything to do!

* * *

Kagome studied Rin carefully. "She certainly seems well-fed and happy for living with Sesshomaru" she though out loud. Inuyasha was puzzled too, why had his stoic, heartless brother taken Rin under his care? Kagome was taking a package of Ramen out of her pack when Rin ran up to them holding some fish. "here, its not much but I can always catch more" she said cheerfully handing her the fish. Kagome smiled, and took the fish. "Wow, thank you Rin, its nice to have something OTHER THAN RAMEN once in awhile." She said. "its no problem to catch fish, I did it all the time back when I lived in the village"

"Oh really? You used to live in a village? You can show it to us sometime." At this, Rin looked down. "Gomen nasi lady kagome, but, I can't show you, my village was attacked by wolves a long time ago." Kagome inwardly grimaced, 'smooth move kagome' she thought. Then Rin looked up. "but that was a long time ago and now that ive found Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken and Ah-un, im happy again!" she twirled with her arms outstretched. Ah-un nuzzled her affectionately. Kagome had to smile. Rin had that effect on you.

Half an hour later, when the fish was nearly done and inuyasha was leaning against a tree. Sesshomaru returned from his bath. Dressed in the outfit Kagome had given him, Dark blue hakama pants and a matching Haori, with his hair damp.

He sat against a and Searched through the packs that Rin had taken off of Ah-Un. He pulled out a lengthy piece of string then, after shooting a death glare at Inuyasha, called Rin over. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" he handed her the string then turned his back towards her. She smiled, remembering how many times she had done this already. She took the string and tied it up sesshomarus hair in a top knot. He nodded his thanks to her.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow, but said nothing. Kagome passed out the fish. Inuyasha wolfed his down as usual and kagome was rolling her eyes at his bad manners. Rin was happily munching on her fish- using her hands. Kagome sighed, sure Rin was sweet and all but, she needed to work on her manners as well as inuyasha. She looked over at sesshomaru, surly he would have some manners being a lord and all. But Sesshomaru was just staring at his fish.

Sesshomaru scraped his food onto inuyasha plate, who looked at him. "You shouldn't have wasted your generosity, miko. I don't eat human food." He reminded he of inuyasha when he was saying that her food was bad and he didn't like it so much that she shot him a death glare, forgetting who she was glaring at.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "Remove your glare from this Sesshomaru, miko" this made her snap, "I have a name you know!" Sesshomarus eyes widened slightly. He was not used to having people snap back at him. But he only said, "ill go get my own food, Ah-un, look after Rin." Saying this, he disappeared into the trees. Inuyasha was astonished at how quietly he moved, he did not hear even a rustle of leaves and a twig snap as his older brother went.

* * *

YAY!! i updated!! ty for that review, i was surprised at how quickly you read the FF. and, i have decided to make this a non-romance Fanfic, i dont know how this will afect my readers and i am sorry if this make some of you quit reading it. ( 


	6. Chapter 6

Awwww thankyou guys for the nice reviews. you reward? the next chapter and one VERY happy authoress.

* * *

Rin handed kagome her plate after she was done eating then she went to wash off her hands and get a drink, Ah-un followed her. After Inuyasha was done, he set his plate down on the dirty forest floor and sat back against a tree.

As kagome packed things away, she wondered about the Inu-youkai, that sesshomaru had been fighting, who was he? Did Naraku have a hand in this? She had not sensed his demonic aura, and if inuyasha had noticed his scent then he would have said something but kagome still wondered. She also though about the scar on his back, where had it come from? Who had inflicted it?

The scar looked old and any wound that was inflicted upon inuyasha, whether it be a scrape or major such as a sword through him, there had never been a scar. She would ask sesshomaru after he got back from hunting. Rin and Ah-un came back. Ah-un munched on some grass while Rin worked on another necklace of flowers. Presently, she took one and advanced upon Inuyasha. "Huh? Whaddaya want kid?" she flipped the flowers over his neck. "What the…?"

"Now lord inuyasha is pretty!" Inuyasha growled and was about to take them off when he noticed kagome glaring at him. He gulped. "Keh, whatever" Rin smiled and skipped off. When sesshomaru returned, his hair was flowing down his back once more.

He put the string back in the packs without and word then announced, "Rin, get the packs on Ah-un, were leaving." She walked over to him, "but lord sesshomaru, Rin wants to stay with lady kagome until tomorrow, please?" she looked up at him, tugging on his pant leg and giving her best 'puppy-dog-eyes-of-doom-look. "Sesshomaru, you should at least stay until you have fully healed" kagome spoke up from the fire.

Instead of an answer, Sesshomaru looked to Ah-un, who was sleeping. Un opened an eyelid, gave a snort and went back to sleep. "we will stay until Jaken has found us." At this, Rin squealed and ran off happily. Sesshomaru leaned against a different tree, opposite from inuyasha, and closed his eyes. Inuyasha wondered if his brother was crazy, lowering his guard if front of a would-be-enemy but he realized that his brother had not. Sesshomaru was aware of everything around him; he was using his sense of smell and hearing instead of sight.

Inuyasha wondered if he would have been able to do that if his father had not died. He sighed. Half an hour passed this way. Kagome studying for one of her oh-so-important 'test' things (inu still dosent understand the meaning of' 'get good grades if you want to go to collage'), sesshomaru meditating, inuyasha thinking, and Rin picking flowers. Then Sesshomaru said quietly, "the monk, demon slayer, and totousai have arrived" inuyasha was jerked from his train of though as, he too, scented miroku, sango, and totousai. They arrived presently, flying to them from the backs of kilala and totousais cow (A/N I don't know its name ok?) They landed in the camp, Ah-un lifted its heads and snorted a greeting and sesshomaru lifting his head up and opening his eyes.

* * *

Yeah yeah, i know its short and im sorry. but its getting late, so be kind and please review! ill updat etomarow if i get done cleaning -shudders- i hate cleaning_ Almost _as much as i hate math. bye bye for now!

-segumisama


	7. Chapter 7

Yay, i updated! and yeah, shippo went with sang and miroku. also, i will not update until i get some reviews, please? i beg of you. just mabe 2 or three, thats all i ask.

* * *

As Totousai and kirara landed, Shippo jumped out from behind Kilala. His eyes widened as he saw Sesshomaru. He 'eeped' and hid behind inuyasha as sesshomaru looked at him.

Sesshomaru said nothing as sango and miroku sat down besides kagome and as Totousai sat down opposite from him. "Hello Totousai" he said quietly, eyes flickering before remaining emotionless once more. "Hello to you too Sesshomaru" he returned the greeting. Inuyasha snorted. "Keh, we've got questions. For both of you." Inuyasha said, looking from Totousai to sesshomaru. "And what might those questions be half-breed?" Inuyasha was bristling at the 'half-breed' comment, so Kagome asked them. "Who was the demon that you were fighting? And how did you get that scar on your back?" totousais sighed. "Ill let you answer these, master Sesshomaru."

"And If I don't want to answer them?"

"They're going to find out anyway." Sesshomaru sighed. "Very well then, Inuyasha im not your only older brother."

"What? You mean I have another one?" inuyasha, kagome, sango and miroku were leaning forward expectantly. "Yes, but you see, long ago, when father betrayed my mother, he ran away got and himself corrupted by a dark sorceress." The inu-tachi were all digesting what he had said. "Then, that demon you were fighting was…?" kagome ventured out. "Yes. That was kazul, my older and inuyasha older, brother."

"Ok, that answers who you were fighting but, how did you get that scar?" Sesshomaru got up suddenly. He walked over to Ah-uns packs and dug through until he found a small chest he opened it to reveal several small vials, holding all the colors of the rainbow in gas form in them. . Totousai gasped. "You know how to do that?!" he said, astonishment and disbelief coursing through his voice. Sesshomaru ignored him, picked a dark red vial and said, "rather than tell you, how about I show you?" The puzzlement must have show clearly on there faces, for sesshomaru then said. "Its old magic. You store your memories in a vile, the glass is very hard to come across these days." He motioned them to gather around; he carefully poured some of the red liquid on the ground. It grew and changed color, suddenly showing a picture.

__

_**Sesshomaru was studying when he heard shouting from his parents. He got up to go and investigate. He went out to the main hall, and what he saw shocked him. he saw his father and his mother, both were shouting and angry enough to let their auras surround them. **_

**_He could not make out what they were shouting; it was garbled from the unnatural wind that was suddenly coursing through the castle. All he knew was that his father suddenly snarled, and pointed at the human woman, belly bulging with pregnancy, who was cowering in the corner._**

**_His mother fled the castle. He tried to go to her, to see what was wrong with his normally happy mother but his father caught him and, in his rage, flung him back against the door._** (A/N this is not what the picture showed, just a flashback)

The picture showed a village that was being attacked by a demon, a black Inu-youkai. The demon was killing villagers when it suddenly snapped its head up. The picture shifted to show an obviously younger sesshomaru, with a young inu-honyou trailing behind him. When sesshomaru saw what his older brother was doing, he turned and shouted to inuyasha who was cowering behind him, "RUN INUYASHA!" but as he turned, kazul smirked, and slammed his paw across his younger siblings back. Sesshomaru chocked on his own blood, and fell to the ground in front of inuyasha. "r-run, inuyasha" he managed to say. As kazul advanced upon them. "No, I wont abandon you Nissan!" the young hanyou cried, putting himself between sesshomaru and kazul, who was grinning in a malevolent way. Inuyasha threw his arms out, crying, "Go away, and leave me and Nissan alone!" As kazul lifted a paw and was about to kill them both, a howl echoed throughout the village. Kazul stopped, recognition flickered in his eyes. a woman who looked like sesshomaru leapt in front of inuyasha. "Go, go away my son, I know that you are corrupted and I wish of you to leave." She said quietly. And weather kazul wasn't fully corrupted or there was some magic in her words, he left.

Sesshomarus mother turned to her younger child, pushing inuyasha out of the way. She took off his Haori top and gasped. A huge deep slash was stretched across his skin. "it has his poisoning in it, the wound will never stop hurting, or entirely fade away," his mother said as she tore strips of cloth and bound the wound.

The picture faded, and the liquid seeped away.

* * *

i was tempted to not even pput what happened in the picture in this chapter but, i have nothing better to do. im suppose to be helping my sis clea the house though, so, bye bye!

-segumisama


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah...I kinda actualy forgot about my internet has been giving me crap lately so I don't go online unless it's to read my e-mails, and I got a review and I'm like, oh yeaaah I started a story.. anyways here you go, IIt's not very long f I get a few reviews then I might update faster, if no reviews I might forget about it again xD

segumisama

* * *

Kagome, sango, miroku and inuyasha sat back in astonishment. Inuyasha blinked and was about to say something but then there was a rustling in the bushes and a green-demon popped out "Sesshomaru-sama! After days of searching I have finally found you!" As Jaken said this, sesshomaru packed away the little box of vials and called Rin. When she saw Jaken she grinned happily, then her face fell as she said quietly, "now that Jaken-sama has caught up, do we have to leave sesshomaru-sama?" Sesshomaru stood up abruptly, and summoned ah-un, who had been grazing some feet away. "Yes. Come Rin." She frowned and turned to kagome. "Thank you for al your kindness lady kagome, I hope I can come back and play sometime," and with that, they left, blending into the trees as if they had never been there.

Miroku stared at the spot they had left from then turned to Totousai. "Totousai, can you tell us more about this Kazul?" The sword-smith sighed. "When he was younger, Kazul was always a… bloodthirsty, to say, child. He killed his first human when he was only fifty years old, younger than Inunotashio or sesshomaru. He was always craving more power, and wished to become the ultimate conqueror of the entire world. His father and mother of course shook their heads, he did not know that Japan was only a small, small part of the world…

"But Kazul was determined, and so when he heard of the sorceress that could make you ten times stronger, he set out to find her. She was difficult to find, you see. When he found her he was exhausted, having traveled for many many miles…so being easy prey for her dark magic. She twisted his mind, she was worse than Naraku. He did not recognize his family anymore, could not tell friend from foe. His parents drove him away, he was banished from the west lands. When he was banned, he left saying he would come back one day. He hadn't been heard from since, until you guys saw him with Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha 'keh-d'. I don't give a damn, if he tries to get the jewel shards I'll blast him to bits with my WindScar." Totousai merely sighed and shook his head "Sometimes I think Inunotashio was wrong in giving you the tetsaiga…" he murmured, resulting in several large bumps on his head from Inuyasha.


End file.
